The Devil Makes Three
by marilyngirl
Summary: Hope is pretty sure all families have their issues. Her aunt just never told her that theirs had so many. Hope Mikaelson is reunited with her family after eighteen years of knowing nothing about them. Needless to say this was not what she was expecting after her life of normality.
1. Knowing Them

**I do not own The Originals.**

Hope Carter sat in her pop out window with her kindle resting on her knees. She moved her head o look at boxes of her stuff that was sitting in the middle of her room. The walls looked so bare without all of her stuff hung up on them and there was a strange echo that surrounded her. She shook the feeling off willing herself not o be upset that they were moving. She had already worked through it herself. After all she had lived in this house for seventeen and a half years.

She could see the tire swing in the front yard that they had never taken down after she stopped swinging on it as a child. She was secretly glad because sometimes when she had a lot on her mind she would go out there at night and swing in the dark and it would make her feel beer. The house was a light blue with white rim and a red door. The yard was fenced in with a perfectly painted white picket fence and he pansies and poppies bloomed all around the outside. It had been a truly wonderful house to grow up in.

"You ready love?" Someone called from the doorway. She turned her head to see her aunt leaning against the doorjamb. Her aunt Rebekah was a beautiful woman who didn't look much older than Hope herself; she never seemed to age. She was a beautiful blond woman who emanated power. She loved her aunt very much. She had raised Hope after all and was almost Hopes mother.

Hope had a mother. She got a letter from her once a month. She seemed like a wonderful person and she seemed to love hope very much. Hope loved her too she supposed as much as you could love someone that you never met. She got letters from her father as well; less frequently and they were rather short and impersonal. She also received letters from an uncle named Elijah who she also loved because he seemed to be a wonderful person through the letters she got.

Hope had a lot of family that she had never met. Hope had a very odd family from what she could gather. She had never met any of them but she felt as if she was very close to all of them and she felt very much loved by them all. That is why she couldn't be too upset about the move because she was going to meet all of her family.

"Yes I am." She replied to her aunt as she stood up stuffing her kindle into a large pink designer bag before following her aunt out of her room. She took the keys to her car off the counter and walked out into the driveway. The movers would follow behind them with the rest of their stuff. She would follow her aunt all the way to their new home in New Orleans. She threw her bag into the passenger seat of her black 1978 Chevy step side pickup. Most of the cars that they sold now were electric or ran on clean fuel. Her truck ran on good old fashioned Gas which was sort of looked down upon now in 2031. Sure there were still gas stations. They couldn't outlaw it just yet. Hope loved the dirty looks that she got when her big truck rumbled into a gas station and all her people judged her silently.

"Follow the GPS." Her aunt called to her from her own bright red brand new Lexus. Hope waved to her aunt before getting into the car. They started the long road trip. It would take them two days of nonstop driving to get to the house that was located directly in the middle of the French Quarter. Hope had looked it up on Google. The house was fantastic. She had even got to tour the inside online. It was beautiful. She was so excited to get there.

Growing up she never really knew what her aunt did. She worked from home and there always seemed to be money. She knew that her other family had money too. You could even say that they were rich. Hope had all designer clothes and never wanted for anything. Though she tried her very best not to act like it at school because that was a very sure way to get your ass kicked. She wondered if all of her family acted superior and rich like her aunt did.

Her aunt had warned her at least a hundred times that their family wasn't conventional. 'Hope' She had said to her "You must be prepared for who you are going to meet'. Rebekah also told Hope that she may need to put some of her bubbly personality inside of her when she met all the family. Hope wondered how she could be prepared. She had never met her mother or her father. She had seen pictures of them from when they were younger. She had her mother's beautiful skin and her chocolate brown hair while she also inherited her father's sharp blue grey eyes. Hope fingered the ends of her hair which was a little past her shoulders at this point; from her chin down was a stark platinum blond and the very tips were inked a very deep black. It was color clocking at it's finest it was rather in style to wear your hair this way now with here colors usually the color at the end of your hair was a bright color but Hope preferred black. She wondered if her mom would like it.

She wondered again what her mother would look like now after almost eighteen years. She wondered if she would approve of the way that she had grown up. She wanted so badly to be loved by all the people that she received letters from. Not that she would ever show it. She was much more physical and happy than her Aunt was. She loved all people and she was mostly in a good mood all the time. People tended to love her. Her aunt could sometimes be distant and cold and her aunt didn't trust anyone which is why Hope was so surprised when six months ago Rebekah had said that they were moving. Without realizing it Rebekah had been preparing her to leave for almost two years. She took a heavier class load and had graduated early just a month ago due to her aunt insisting that she would have more important things to do than go to school.

Hope had learned very quickly that asking her aunt questions was never a good thing because her aunt would only tell her what her aunt wanted to tell her. So trying to ask her anything would only frustrate you. So while she wanted to know what 'the better things to do' might be she knew that her aunt wasn't going to tell her. Her aunt had never even told her much about her other family. She learned most of it from snooping and there wasn't much to snoop into.

So she turned up her radio and drove because that was really all she could do

* * *

Two days and a few hours later Hope Carter was standing in front of the house that she had seen in her dreams for weeks now; Her heart constricted in her chest as she shut her truck door shouldering her back pack and her duffel bag with all of her clothes in it. She had made it here before her aunt had and she didn't know if she wanted to go in and walk into the house without her. She didn't know what to expect.

She took a step forward to the door right when she heard the engine of her aunt's car. She stepped back against her car. She waited to hear the clip clip clip of her aunts heels come up to her before she looked up. Her aunt gave her a smile.

"Are you ready to meet your family?" She asked Hope. Hope fell against her car and let out a sigh.

"Why haven't I met them before?" She asked her aunt. It wasn't something she had asked before. She had thought the question a hundred thousand times but she had never asked Rebekah.

"We were trying to protect you." Rebekah said "You were the miracle of our family, Hope and now it is safe for you to come back to your home."

"I thought we had a home." She raised an eyebrow.

"We do, it's right here. We will be happy here too I promise " Rebekah said

"What if they meet me and they don't like me." She asked. She wasn't one to feel sorry for herself but she felt like her whole life was leading up to this moment.

"They already love you. Everyone in that house loved you the day you were born." She said walking past her to the front door. Her aunt was not one to let her wallow in pity. So she straightened her shoulders and set her jaw. She would go in being confident and cool and if anything she knew that she always had her aunt.

So her aunt walked in without knocking. She hesitated at the door. She looked inside but her aunt had disappeared leaving her by herself. She stepped in the house and looked around. The house was even more beautiful than the internet had led her to believe.

"Hello my dear Hope." A deep male voice called to her. The way that he spoke was the way that she imagined he always would. His clean cut style matched the way he wrote. He wore a suit. He was so respectable. He didn't look very old either; older than Rebekah but not old at all. She put her bags down and located him across the room. He wore a half smile and he looked so calm and relaxed.

"Uncle Elijah?" She asked and his half smile flickered into something bigger that made her heart swell. She didn't know if these people liked to be touched; if they were all like Rebekah then they didn't but right now she simply didn't care. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He froze a little but he relaxed and hugged her back. She had a feeling that this family was not used to being close. She was going to have to change that. Elijah pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"What a beautiful young woman you have turned into." He said

"Well thank you." She beamed at him glad that he seemed to approve of at least her outsides. "You are a pretty handsome uncle as far as uncles go." She said. He didn't say anything only gave her a small smile. He was looking at something beyond her so she turned around to find four people looking at her.

One was her aunt but the other three she didn't recognize. She looked to Rebekah to introduce her but one man stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Hello I am Marcel." He said and she shook his hand smiling. "A friend of your family." He sort of bowed as he walked away and she wanted to laugh but she held her tongue. She looked past him to the man and he woman who were standing looking at her like she was a big shiny mystery. The woman had a soft face and he man's face was calculating and cold. The girl looked to be her own age. He man was maybe a little older than her. Her aunt was just watching them watch her.

"Hello." She ventured to them and the girl walked up and gave her a hug. She thanked a higher power that a least someone in this house liked to hug. She hugged her back even though she didn't know who she was.

"Hello Hope, I'm Haley." She said stepping back smiling at her. Hope froze. Haley was her mother's name. There was no way that this woman was old enough to be her mother. Haley was a rather common name she supposed but as she looked at her she realized that the woman standing before her matched the picture of her mother in her family box. She stepped back looking at the other man who was still staring at her.

"Klaus?" She questioned and he nodded slightly. She took a few steps back toward the door and she picked up her purse on the way.

"Hope." Haley called out to her. Hope's eyes shot up to the girl who looked like just a girl.

"I'll be right back." She said from somewhere far away as she stepped out of the door and ran to her car starting it and driving away from the mess that was her family.

**Okay so how many of us are like 'what happens to hope!' **

**They left us on a cliffhanger damn it all. Hope you like hope **


	2. Burger King

**I do not own the Originals**

She drove and drove until she found something that looked familiar to her.

Burger king was something that she knew. So she pulled into the parking lot and went inside. She ordered a whopper and fries and sat at a table in the back smothering her french fries in barbeque sauce. She started to eat ant watched the sun go down. She wasn't really trying to process what was happening because eating the hamburger was so much easier.

But when it was gone here wasn't really anything else to do. So as she sat back in the half ripped seat of the fast food restaurant she decided what had just happened to her in the house that was supposed to be her new home.

There was no way that that woman and that man that she had seen could possibly be her parents. They were way too young. All of them were way too young. Her aunt was way too young. Elijah was too young. There was no way that her mother could be eighteen years old. Her brain tried to wrap around it. It went to any possible answer that there could be.

"They just aren't my parents." She said as she walked out of burger king. But she knew that they were. He moment that she had touched that woman named Haley she knew that she was her mother. She felt it when she hugged her.

She thought about her life and she couldn't believe that this didn't come up sooner. She couldn't' believe that she had never noticed that her aunt looked like she was twenty. Sure she had noticed that she was young but she had never questioned it. Why had she never questioned it? Why had she never questioned about her family? Why had she just accepted everything her aunt had ever told her? Was it just because her aunt was hard to talk to? Was it just because she didn't want to upset her? No... There was something else. It was something that she couldn't grasp. She wasn't stupid but she had lived a lot of her life in the dark.

Now it was going to be time for some of her questions to be answered. If they claimed to be her family then they were going to have o answer some of her questions. Because that was what family was and she wouldn't go her whole life mad at the only family she had even if she didn't know them.

So she drove back to where she had come back from. She slammed her car door and walked through the front door like it was her home. She supposed that it was her own home after all. Here was no one in the front room. She walked upstairs and peered in all the open doorways. She saw her bag sitting on one bed in a large room that was something out of a dream.

It had a four poster queen bed with sheer curtains hanging. There was a vanity that was vintage and painted white. The walls were a soft dusty pink color with a shimmer of gold underneath. There was a floral love seat in the corner and a desk also with books covering the back of it. Everything looked brand new. She wondered if they had made this just for her. It was the room she had always wanted. She opened the door to the bathroom which held a claw foot copper tub and a huge copper sink. The mirror that hung over the sink was adorned with intricate metalwork roses and tulips. There was a basket of bath goodies sitting on the back of the toilet with a small card that said 'Hope'. Hey had done this all for her. She walked back into her room and unlatched the door to the balcony. There was a white wicker chair with pillows outside and it would be a perfect place to read.

"It's like they know me." She said smiling going back in the room. There was a book on the bed and she walked to it. There was a picture of her as a baby on the front and she flipped open the front page. 'Welcome to the world Hope Mikaelson' it said. On the first page was a picture of her as a baby. Then there was an obituary on the second page.

_Hope Angelia Mikaelson was killed in a gang related war_

_just hours after she was born. Survived by no siblings._

_June 4, 2014._

She wrinkled her eyebrows as she looked at another paper on the opposite side of the page. It was a birth certificate for a one 'Hope Angelia Carter'. She flipped the page over and found a letter written in her mother's handwriting

_Dear Zoe or Angelia,_

_Your dad just came and felt you kick and asked if this was a love letter, I guess it sort of is…._

She stopped reading as her eyes filled up with tears. There were pictures of her mother when she was pregnant mostly when she didn't know she was being photographed. She flipped through the rest of her baby book to see pictures of her growing up. They even had a picture of her at graduation. Her aunt must have been sending them pictures of her all along.

She threw the book back on the bed and walked toward the door to find her family. They were going to make it work. They had to make it work. She loved them.

She walked downstairs toward voices and found where they were coming from in a room where they had all congregated. She held her hand up to the cracked door but lowered it as she listened to the conversation.

"She hasn't gone through any sign of transition?" Elijah's voice asked

"If she would have I would have told you. No cravings. No changes. She gets a little irritable when the moon comes out. She went through a palm reading phase." She said "No changes."

"We think she will go through it when she is eighteen." Klaus said "Or we think she has to die to go through a changing"

"Die?" Rebekah asked in a horrified tone and Hope mouthed the word 'die' behind the door with a horrified expression.

"Or maybe she has to kill someone like werewolves have to." Haley offered.

"What!?" Hope shouted from behind the door and then covered her mouth as the room behind the door went silent. She bounced on her toes for a few seconds before she pushed the door open.

"Hi!" She said raising her hand to all of them.

"Hello." Elijah responded they all just looked at her.

"So I went to burger king and got a burger and fries, and I am ready to talk now." She said there was a pause. "And by talk I mean I have one thousand questions and I want those all answered. Right now." She demanded.

"She is so much of Haley." Elijah smirked from over by the window

"The self entitlement is all Klaus though." Haley said waving her hands in the air.

"First off, how old are you?" She pointed to Haley "Mom." She said rolling the words around in her mouth.

"thirty five." Haley said smiling.

"How old are you?" She said pointing to Rebekah

"Two thousand and fifty five." She said. Hope let out a low whistle.

"You aren't joking are you?" She asked but her aunt rarely joked.

"Okay what about you?" She asked Elijah

"Two thousand and sixty one." He said. She nodded and gestured her head to Klaus.

"Two thousand fifty eight." He responded and she sat down on the couch.

"One hundred and fifty nine." Marcel said from a couch across "In case you wanted to know."

"You guys must spend a whole lot of money on birthday candles." She said. Silence on the other end. "Bad joke sorry." She said looking at all of them. They all waited for her to ask another question.

"How exactly do you all live so long?" She asked

"We are vampires." Rebekah said looking directly at her.

"Some of us are hybrids" Haley said

"That wasn't something you thought you should mention. Hope, pick some orange juice up from the market on the way home from school and by the way your family is a bunch of thousands of year old vampires slash hybrids love you." She said and stood up. "Just had to throw that in there somewhere, anywhere really."

"It was to protect you." She said.

"Have I asked before?" She accused her "I feel like I wouldn't just take all of this and never suspect anything."

"You've asked" She said.

"I don't remember asking." Hope said looking at her confused.

"No you wouldn't because she made you forget." Elijah said to her "For your own protection"

"We are just going to breeze over that, but we are going to come back have no fear." She said "What exactly am I?"

"You are a werewolf princess" Haley said

"A vampire." Klaus added

"And part witch." Rebekah said

"Holy Moses." She said. She walked around for about six seconds before she started yelling.

"Am I on Acid right now!?" She asked "I did acid once and it wasn't like this but it doesn't make any sense and it seems like me taking Acid is the only thing that makes sense."

"You are not on Acid." Rebekah said

"Are you all on Acid? Or mushrooms? Or maybe you are all just a part of a really weird cult." She paced back and forth. "Do I have to be sacrificed!?"

"They tried to sacrifice you when you were born." Marcel said

"Not helping." Rebekah shot at him darkly.

"You said something about me dying." She said "I heard you."

"That is just a theory." Elijah soothed.

"Can I go to sleep now?" She asked rubbing her temples.

"Yes you can go to sleep." Rebekah said

"We can pick this all up tomorrow" She waved at them. She stopped at the door. As much as she was overwhelmed and upset this was her family and they seemed to want to help her. She wasn't going to ruin this moment. She ran back to Haley and kissed her forehead. She went around to each person in the room and kissed their foreheads. She walked to the door again. "So we are a family and we can figure it out." She said before walking out.

**Tell me what you think of hope !**


	3. Welcome to your City

**I do not own The Originals**

She woke up and had that little bit of panic that you get when you don't know where you are. The day before came back to her in a stream of pictures and sounds and she groaned before covering her face with her pillow. This was actually really happening to her. She sat up in bed and looked around her room which was just as perfect as she remembered from the night before. She stepped out of bed and threw her hair into a ponytail and put on her bra to go outside of her room. She was wearing blue and brown polka dot sleeping shorts and a white wife beater tank top. She rifled in her suitcase for her fur lined moccasins that her aunt hated with a passion. She slipped into the hallway in search of something like coffee.

She turned a corner and almost ran into someone who stepped away from her as fast as she had thought of moving. They both stopped and she looked up into two of the lightest brown eyes she thought she had ever seen. They were set under heavy eyebrows and there was no trace of green or blue in them. They were strictly brown but shone like when you held a brown piece of sea glass up to the sun; almost iridescent. The only way they could have been better was if the face they belonged to had been smiling. He had a strong jaw and a face that was almost proportional except that he stood over her at around six foot three she would guess and she could see a brown birthmark on the underside of his left jaw the size of a penny. It was shaped like the state of Rhode Island. Yes Hope decided; it was a man and he wasn't smiling still but that didn't faze her as she took time to look him over. His skin was darker than olive. He had dark brown hair that was slicked back perfectly with gel. He wore slacks and suspenders with an unbuttoned white dress shirt. Her eyes roamed over his form almost against her will tracing his muscles under the shirt and the dark black ink that took up the right half of his chest and disappeared up his shoulder. When she looked up he was still furrowed in a frown. He had a weeks' worth of growth on his face that was trimmed well; though hope did wish that he would smile it would improve that beautiful face of his.

"Hello." Hope said moving out of his way because she could tell she had gotten in it. He smelled of alcohol and she raised her eyebrows at him as he passed.

"Sciocco Maldestro" He grumbled in another language walking away. He hadn't sounded friendly. Which was a shame hope thought because she would have liked to look at him some more.

Nobody was awake yet, it was early after all she supposed. She found an espresso maker in the kitchen and smiled to herself. Of course they would have the top of the line espresso maker. She worked as a barista for two years when she turned sixteen so her coffee making skills were good and she was comfortable with an espresso maker. Her aunt had made her quit her job and focus on school and she had missed the hum of the machines and the idle talk of people. She made herself an Americano with cream and went to slip back to her room. When she turned around there was someone waiting for her at the bar.

"Good morning." The not so strange stranger said to her.

"Good morning Klaus." She nodded to him.

"How are you settling in?" He asked her. She noticed that he seemed just as nervous as she was.

"I slept well." She offered because it was the only thing she could think of to say.

"Is your room to your liking?" He questioned

"Oh yes thank you it is spectacular. Everything looks like it came out of a dream I had." She nodded to him sipping her coffee. "Would you like an Americano?" She asked him.

"I think I would fancy myself one thank you." He said and it was silent for a few moments while she made him a coffee.

"Cream or sugar?" She asked.

"Neither thank you love" He responded and she stopped for a moment. The way he called her love sounded like he knew her. Like he was actually her father and not like some twenty year old vampire werewolf hybrid thingy that made no sense to nature at all. She set the cup in front of him. He took a drink while watching her watching him.

"How would you like a tour of your fine city Hope?" He asked her. His voice caught when he said her name like he couldn't quite believe that she was standing there.

"My city?" She asked him with a smile.

"Indeed, New Orleans belongs to me, which means it belongs to you. Everything I have is yours; always has been." He said matter of factly.

"How does the whole city come under one person's ownership?" She asked curious

"If you go get some clothes on I will show you how." He said with a smile

"Now?" She asked but it was more excitement than shock. She was going to get a tour of the city from her dad. No Klaus. No her dad. No Klaus.

"Yes Love." He said and she left her coffee before hurrying upstairs to get clothes on. She was going to see New Orleans. She put on a pair of tight jean that were laced all the way up both sides with black lace and a pair of sparkly sandals. She threw on a floral tank top with the phrase 'wish I were a nineties kid' on it. She looked at her hair and pulled it into a high messy bun and put on some perfume before running back downstairs to where Klaus was waiting for her.

She couldn't remember being as excited as she was right now. Perhaps it was because she had hoped that he would like her so very much. It was true that he wasn't what she had expected. It was true that she didn't understand really how any of this was possible but she knew that Klaus was her father. He even had a fatherly expression as she came down the stairs. A fatherly face on someone who looked so young was almost comical but it was his eyes that stopped her from laughing. His eyes looked so old that she couldn't fathom it. As she got closer she could see that wisdom wasn't the only thing there. There was a lot of horror and pain. She couldn't see down to his soul like he could with some people; he had closed it off from anyone.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. She nodded as he opened the door for her and she followed him out the door. He eyed her pants with the lace up sides and she saw him look at her with some sort of disgust/disappointment.

"What you prefer me to wear?" She asked with no intention of changing. The style these days was a mixture of so much that there really was no definite style but these pants were popular as of two months ago.

"I have been through many eras and within the last hundred years the women keep finding ways to wear less and less clothes." He shook his head as they got in the car. "And the hair" He shook his head as he reached over as if to touch her hair but retracted his hand. "It's like some wild animal you are wearing on your head."

"Would you prefer I wore a corset and full skirt and rolled my hair and soaked it in sugar water to keep it in perfect ringlets?" She laughed at this and was glad to see his smile.

"Sometimes I wonder if I would be more comfortable that way. Men's fashion hasn't changed nearly as drastically as women's." he said still shaking his head as he looked at her pants.

"Yes I suppose that is true." She said and then they sat in silence, until hope remembered something and pulled her small round earpiece from her purse. It reacted to her touch alone and woke up pulsing blue. She put it in her ear as Klaus watched

" Translate: Sciocco Maldestro" She said though she was sure that she butchered it. In her era she heard a series of bloops.

"Clumsy fool " Klaus said to at the same time that her earpiece told her what it meant.

"Off" She said as she popped the earpiece out.

"Italian." Klaus said to her "You met Donatello I imagine?"

"The Lum in the hallway this morning yes" She nodded at him.

"Lum?" He asked her. She opened her mouth to explain to him what it meant. Many people used the term now it was an acrostic for the phrase 'Lazy useless MF-er'. The more she thought about it the more she didn't really want to explain it to him. She used it mostly without malice and as a lighthearted joke. She certainly didn't know enough about Mr. Italian to have an anger toward him and she didn't want Klaus to think she didn't like him.

"It's a silly word used now." She brushed it off.

"Yess well Donatello can be abrasive but he is head of my security in this city he lives in the house." He explained.

"Ah so he is a vampire?" She asked trying the word out on her tongue trying to put it into a normal conversation.

"You think we are all mad?" He asked her.

"I don't know what to think." She shook her head.

"I tried to reason with Rebekah to have you brought up learning all of this but her Elijah and Haley all said it would be bad for your childhood. Better to let you lead a normal life." He said

"Yes and then eighteen years later spring it on me so that I almost have a heart attack." She said

"We did it to protect you Hope you have no idea the people that would try to harm you." His tone held no inflection and was so serious it almost hurt.

"How do I even know what I am anyway?" She asked him "How do you know you are all…" She hesitated "Different and I am not just normal."

"You need human blood to survive." He said to her. As he drove through downtown and started pointing things out to her but she was still trying to wrap her head around what he had just said.

"What do you mean I need human…blood to survive?" She asked horrified.

"Rebekah slips it into things and feeds them to you. I believe you drank a daily shake every morning that she put a cup or so into every morning."

"My breakfast smoothie" She said in a monotone voice as she recalled how much she loved the smoothies her aunt made her. When she was younger she had had a friend who came over and she let her friend tried it. Her friend had gone to the bathroom and thrown up. Her aunt had taken her home telling hope not to share her smoothie with people. Yet another question that should have been asked by her but she never shared again. "Oh god ew." She said making a face "Oh god."

"I brought you this." He said holding a medical bag full of dark purple red liquid. She shuddered back. He looked at her like he had no idea what her problem was. Then he started to look frustrated with her so she reached out gingerly and took the blood bag.

"What would you like me to do with it?" She asked hesitantly

"I want you to drink it." He said to her.

"Oh…I don't…" She teetered off.

"Hope." He said so sternly and as she looked into his eyes that were as cold as stones she knew that she had no other option. Not with Klaus. He was used to being listen to; that was clear. So she looked it over as he watched her. She popped open the part where the IV would have gone and she held it up to her mouth. She felt almost like she wanted to cry but she didn't think it would get her out of this. She really really hoped that these people weren't crazy. She closed her eyes and stuck it in her mouth and sucked the liquid up into her mouth.

It oozed over her tongue and down her throat.

And it tasted good.

She drained the entire bag and licked the corners of her mouth. And set it on the console face up as to not get blood anywhere. She tried to feel sick looking at it but she only felt a warm sensation run through her like when you drink a really good cup of hot chocolate; even though the blood had been cold. She looked up to Klaus. He smiled emptily at her.

"Hope Mikealson welcome to new Orleans your town." He said smiling again like he won something. She wondered then what exactly he wanted her to do here.

"Glad to be here" she responded sweetly trying to hide the unease she felt creeping into her thoughts.

**Sorry it took me so long guys I have been super slacking! Hope you are all having a good summer! Read and review for me **


	4. Tesla

**I do not own The Originals **

The tour of the town took all day and included breakfast lunch and dinner while she watched Klaus' eyes light up like a little boy on Christmas as he told her all about her family. It was all she could do to not start hyperventilating during some of the stories that were set back in the renaissance.

"We built this town from the ground up." Klaus finished a story as she sipped the coke that she had gotten for dinner. She was horrified that every liquid she had partaken of since the blood was not nearly as satisfying. She let the sugary carbonated soda slip down her throat as she nodded to the end of the New Orleans story that had taken all day to tell. Klaus had even included her conception and birth which was both interesting and disturbing at the same time.

"Why did the witches want to kill me when I was born?" She asked popping a lone french-fry into her mouth.

"There are very powerful people that intend to harm you." He paused "The original witch for instance."

"The original witch?" She asked leaning back in her chair and heaving a deep sigh. "Like the first one ever?" She asked and he simply nodded.

"What did I ever do to her?" She asked sarcastically

"It wasn't what you did it was what we did, or rather I did…" He trailed off

"You have a problem with making friends has anyone ever told you that?" She asked him watching the people eating around them. She loved to watch other people have conversations.

"It has been brought to my attention." He said dryly.

"What did you do to her?" She turned back to him and put her feet up on the metal chair she was sitting on. They were dining outside and it was getting a little cold so she wrapped her arms around her legs. He got up and took his jacket up before placing it on her shoulders and leaving some bills on the table before walking out with Hope on his heels. They walked along main street back to his car as Hope waited for an answer to her question. Spending the day with Klaus she had found that if you waited long enough he would answer most question, if he was given time.

"I killed her." He said with no regret whatsoever.

"You killed her?" She asked slowly. This didn't come to a shock to her at this point in all of Klaus' stories he was always killing someone.

"Twice." He said

"I can see where the bone of contention may lie." She nodded smiling at him. She couldn't help it. She loved him like he was her father. She wouldn't tell him because it was an odd emotion to have for someone you just met but she felt it. She wished she had grown up with him. One day she would tell him that, when she was sure that she could trust him.

"That is where you have your witch blood from." He said nodding. "The Original witch Esther would have been your grandmother."

"You killed your mom twice?" She asked now as she stopped dead in her tracks with her mouth open a little bit.

"Yes but she really was an awful human, I mean from what I can gather. She seemed to love her children and hate them all at the very same time. I would say this is why all the Mikealson's have so many family issues." A woman's voice said from behind them. Hope watched as Klaus' face tensed up before the woman wrapped her hands around his middle and placed a kiss on his cheek. She had long soft brown hair that flowed around a pointed heart shaped face. "Hello sugar." She said to Klaus kissing his cheek again. He smiled a tiny smile and shook his head.

"Hope, this is Tesla" He introduced the woman who came from behind him wearing slim fitting dark jeans and oversized men's sweater and beat up moccasins that had surely seen much better days. The woman proceeded to wrap Hope in a hug that Hope had needed desperately. She hugged the woman right back.

"Look how beautiful you are." She said cupping Hope's face in her hands kissing both cheeks.

"Thank you." Hope said blushing.

"Luckily you seem to have gotten more of Haley's temperament." She said smiling letting Hope go. "Which is compliment, because your mother is one of my favorite people in the whole world."

"Without meaning to be rude." Hope said with a sweet smile "Who are you exactly?" The woman named Tesla laughed for a minute. It was a wonderful sound to hear someone laugh like that especially after her last couple days.

"I'm Tesla, I am Klaus'…" She petered off and had a confused look on her face. She smiled then and turned to Klaus. "What am I?"

"Tesla is my equivalent of what today people refer to as girlfriend." Klaus said with an unimpressed look on his face. Tesla rolled her eyes.

"Heaven forbid we stoop to their level." She mimicked a very bad British accent. Hope looked at them both a little confused. She wasn't upset by this information she just had assumed that her mother and father were still together. Tesla raised an eyebrow at her.

"I see they left some of the family details out." She said shaking her head. "Have they told you anything?"

"That I am a vampire princess werewolf hybrid slash witch basket case." Hope said letting the emotions from the day drip off her sentence. "Klaus had me drink blood this morning."

"Niklaus Mikealson!" Tesla said smacking him on the shoulder. "You just sprung everything on her all at once?"

"She was listening to our conversation we didn't have time to think of an alternative." Klaus said flatly.

"Oh honey." Tesla said addressing Hope. "Are you okay?"

"I'm trying not to deal with it all at once, while at the same time trying to figure out the family dynamics" She said nodding at Tesla who was nodding at her like she understood.

"I should have been here yesterday." Tesla shook her head. "You all are the worst at dealing with family."

"In their defense, they haven't been doing so terribly." Hope said and Tesla smiled at her.

"You do not deserve this child." She said to Klaus but she didn't mean it; Hope could tell. The woman took Klaus' face in her hands and kissed him for a second before turning back to Hope.

"I will meet you both at home." She kissed hope on the forehead. "It was such a pleasure to meet you my dear." She said turning around and waving. They both watched her walk away.

"You love her?" She asked Klaus who said nothing. "It's not really a question I can tell that you do."

"She has never asked me to be anything that I am not." Klaus said "I suppose I love her as much as I can love someone else."

"That sounds rather sad." Hope said before she started to walk again. "What happened with you and my mother?" She was starting to think there was a lot of family issues that he had left out in the telling of the story. He was silent all the way to the car. He opened the door and she got in and waited for him to come around. When he had started the car and they were on their way home he spoke.

"Your mother and I were never involved that way." He said and she turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"We were once." He said looking a little frustrated. "One time and it wasn't because we had feelings for each other, quite the opposite we hated each other."

"What a tangled web we weave." Hope said sitting back in the seat.

"Indeed." Klaus agreed and they rode home in silence.

They reached the house and both walked inside. She took in a chair in the large open front room.

"How long have you been with Tesla?" She asked

"Eighteen years." He sighed "Except for a few years in that span she refused to speak with me and moved to Italy." He smiled.

"Why did she come back?" He asked

"I went and got her and brought her back home." He said

"I would like to hear your guys' story one day." She said smiling. He started walking up the stairs and didn't look around to her when she spoke.

"Perhaps one day I will tell you." He kept going until he was almost to the top and then he stopped and turned to her. "Goodnight Hope."

"Goodnight." She said smiling as he walked out of her sight.

She got up and went to the refrigerator. There was another shorter one right next to it and she eyed it before opening it up. Sure enough the whole thing was stocked with blood bags. She picked one up and shut the fridge. She popped the bag open and took a drink.

"Thirsty?" The deep voice asked her and she nearly dropped the bag. She turned around and found the handsome man she had run into earlier staring at her with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

"Hello again." Hope said smiling a bit.

"Pass me one." He said nodding to the bag. She opened the fridge again and tossed him a cold bag full of deep purple liquid. He caught it and opened it where she had before draining it within seconds. He walked to the trash and threw it away. He started to walk away.

"I'm Hope by the way." She said shaking her head.

"I know who you are." He responded walking up the stairs.

"Yeah I know who you are too but it's polite to introduce yourself." She sassed him. He stopped and turned around.

"Donatello" He said shortly before continuing upstairs without another word.

"Very courteous." She rolled her eyes before finishing her blood bag trying not to think of how good it tasted. "Well I survived one whole day." She said smiling making her own journey upstairs to sleep.

**I PUT TESLA IN! I LOVE HER**


	5. What's for breakfast?

**I do not own The Originals **

Hope woke up to the sound of laughing and dishes clattering around. She smiled as she lay in bed listening to that sound. She had wanted to hear that her whole life and now that she heard it; it was better than she could have imagined.

She got up and threw on a dark blue hoodie over her head and adjusted her pink and white striped pajama shorts and walked downstairs. As she descended she noticed that a vast majority of the people that lived in the house were congregated in the kitchen. Haley and Elijah with smiles of their faces. Marcel leaning in the corner looking happy as well Even Klaus was sitting in the opposite corner looking less annoyed than usual. The talking that she heard was mainly coming from the woman that she had met the night before; Tesla. She was currently pouring what looked like pancake batter into a hot pan. She was babbling away at something and Haley laughed with her. Their laughter spread infectious smiles through the room. The only ones unaffected were Klaus, who didn't look upset which hope supposed was the best you could do, and Donatello who Hope had noticed was in the hallway so that he couldn't even be considered a part of the group. Rebekah stood at the espresso maker with a half-smile on her face as well; something Tesla hardly ever saw from her.

"Good morning Miss Hope." Tesla called from where she stood over the stove smiling. She was wearing an apron that said 'Kiss me I am an Irish cook'. "I hope you like pancakes with black raspberry syrup because that is what we are having my dear and I have made a lot."

"By a lot she means two family sized boxes of pancake mix." Haley smiled up at Hope who smiled back as she continued down to them.

"I wish you would have let me…" Elijah started but Tesla interrupted him

"I don't want to hear about how you could have made delicious homemade pancakes Elijah we all know you are the best brother no need to keep proving it." Tesla smiled as she flipped the pancake in the pan. She was over to Klaus in a second and she kissed his cheek. "No offence darling" he said nothing as she went back to the stove.

"Want to help me serve pancakes Hope?" She asked as hope got closer to the crowd.

"Sure, can I get come coffee first?" She smiled at Tesla.

"Rebekah make your niece some coffee while she helps me." Tesla said

"And I always thought Klaus was bossy." Rebekah said without malice in her voice as she handed Hope the cup of espresso she just made. Hope thanked her and went to stand next to Tesla. She found the stack of pancakes under a paper towel. They smelled so wonderful and warm as she slid them onto plates that someone had gotten out.

"Where is the syrup?" Hope asked looking at Tesla who added a pancake to the stack and was pouring more batter on the pan.

"On the stove sugar pot." Tesla said smiling at her. Hope piled two pancakes on a plate and walked over to the stove. There was a metal ladle next to the pot with simmering syrup in it. She dipped the spoon in and drenched the cakes in a dark purple liquid.

"There is bacon on that plate over there too." Tesla called to her "First plate goes to Haley" She got two pieces of bacon and walked over to Haley with the plate.

"Ever since I was pregnant with you Tesla has always given me the first plate." Haley explained taking the food with a nod.

"Eighteen years later and she still gets the first plate." Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"Second plate goes to Rebekah and then dole them out as you wish Honey." Tesla said still smiling. Hope liked her she seemed to always be smiling

"Ladies first." Marcel said from the corner. "Let Hope eat Tesla."

"I'm okay" Hope said but her stomach growled so loudly after that everyone laughed; except Klaus and Donatello of course.

"Make yourself a plate love, this is my last one and then I can hand out food." Tesla said to her and Hope wasn't going to argue twice. She got two pancakes and two pieces of bacon and drizzled black raspberry syrup over the whole plate. She turned around and sat at the bar next to Haley who smiled at her almost shyly. She ate and watched Tesla prepare everyone food. She slid a plate to Elijah and then gave one to Marcel and then gave one to Klaus but made him give her a kiss for it. He furrowed his face in irritation but you could tell he didn't mind so much. She made two more plates and on one she placed four pieces of bacon and completely drenched the four pancakes in syrup and butter.

"Come on out of the Shadows and eat with us Donjon." Tesla said holding a plate out to him.

"You take care of me Tess." Donatello said grabbing the plate and kissing her forehead. He towered over her in stature and she looked like a little doll as she smiled up at him. She reached her hand up and he had to bend slightly so that she could ruffle his hair.

"Someone has to Klaus is going to work you to death." Tesla said grabbing herself a plate. Hope Avoided making eye contact with Donatello. "Are you going to eat with us and our new guest?" Tesla asked

"If I ate with every guest who entered this house I would be in the kitchen all the time." He joked harshly as he took his plate and left the room.

"That boy has some deep seated issues don't take it personally Hope." Tesla said "Hence the reason I call him Donjon after the fortresses that the warlords used to stay in. That boy is locked down."

"And Tesla can't even crack his cement." Haley said "Though he does like her better than he likes the rest of us.

"He respects Elijah and Klaus but he adores Tesla." Marcel said shaking his head

"He's a good boy." Tesla defended him

"You think everyone is good deep down." Haley laughed. "What we refer to as the Elijah complex"

"Everyone is good deep down some people just lose is better than others." Tesla said "How was your breakfast Hope?" Tesla asked.

"Very good thank you" Hope said. She couldn't help the smile that was spreading across her face while she sat in this moment eating breakfast with her family. It was something out of a dream. Her aunt was looking across the bar at her like she already knew what she was thinking. When Hope looked up at her Rebekah winked. "Can I ask some questions?" She asked quietly.

"Of course you can." Haley said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You and Klaus are not together?" Hope asked out loud just trying to figure out what the dynamic here. "Klaus and Tesla are and you and Elijah are?" She asked. She heard Tesla snot over by the table behind her and Elijah slowly turned his head and gave her a look. She fell silent and rolled her eyes sitting back in her chair. Hope looked at all of them confused waiting for an answer.

"Tesla and Klaus have been together since before you were born Elijah and I are not together." Haley said as sweetly as she could.

"Oh… " Hope petered off "I just assumed."

"You wouldn't be the first honey." Tesla said to which Elijah shot her another look.

"Don't look at me like that we are all thinking it." Tesla pouted

"Okay well eighteen years ago you had me you must have been like seventeen…" She said and Haley nodded.

"I turned eighteen before you were born." The girl smiled at her.

"Okay and when did you become a vampire?" She asked "and how are you a vampire and a werewolf? And how am I a vampire and a werewolf and a witch?" She asked

"Elijah, Rebekah, and their two dead brothers Kol and Fin were born humans and turned into vampires by their mother Esther to save them from the village of werewolves the resided nearby. You following so far?" Tesla asked from behind her so hope turned around.

"I suppose so." Hope said "Why did they need to be protected?"

"They killed our youngest brother." Rebekah said

"Right. So Esther turned them into vampires except what nobody knew for a long time was that Klaus was from a different dad than all the other kids." Tesla said

"Whoa." Hope said "Family drama."

"Exactly. Klaus' actual father was a werewolf from the neighboring village." Tesla finished

"Oh dear." Hope said her eyes getting wide

"Right? So his mother suppressed his werewolf side and much much later he woke his wolf up so to speak making himself the very first hybrid cross of a vampire and a werewolf." Tesla said. Hope liked the way she explained things. It was much easier to understand than anyone else.

"Okay I gotcha so far." She said nodding smiling at Klaus who was looking at her very intently.

"Then your father and your mother…" Tesla said pointing to Haley and Klaus "and they…" She looked like she was rolling some words around in her mouth "well they had sex no thinking that anything would happen because vampires can't have kids."

"Tesla" Haley said covering her face with her hands.

"Well she knows how babies are made." Tesla said shaking her head and hope couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "So we found out later after they sent you to live with your aunt that it is a loop in the supernatural paradox that because Haley comes from a line of Royal werewolves and Klaus comes from another line of royal werewolves that it just so happens that they can have children. Weird and strange but thus is our lives fate is a cruel mistress."

"Okay so they just happened to get together and they are the only exception to the no vampire baby rule?" Hope asked suspiciously

"That we know of yes." Tesla nodded. "When you were born some witches wanted you dead and as soon as you were born they slit Haley's throat and she died." Tesla said. However your blood was in her system which caused her to become a hybrid so there we are." Hope was looking at Haley as the girl looked at Tesla and sighed. Klaus had told her some of this story but had left some of what Tesla was telling her out.

"And your grandmother Esther was a witch so that makes you one because you were born as a vampire you were not killed and turned into one so the witch blood runs in your veins." Rebekah said

"Whoa" Hope said again as she got up and rinsed her dish of and put it in the dishwasher located next to the sink.

"It's a lot to take in." Tesla nodded.

"Vampires are turned how?" Hope asked

"If a human dies with vampire blood in their system then they turn." Marcel interjected. "Then they have to feed twenty-four hours after they turn or they die."

"Oh jeez." Hope said sitting down again. She took a minute to process this before she looked up and smiled at them all. "That was a good question an answer time I think we should do it in little segments like that." She said standing up

"What are your plans today?" Tesla asked smiling

"I was going to find a job." Hope said stretching a little

"A job?" Rebekah asked in disbelief "Still haven't given that up?"

"Hope you don't have to get a job." Klaus said

"Let her get a job if she wants one." Haley interrupted everyone loudly and beamed an exuberant amount of pride in Hope's direction.

"She's Haley's" Tesla nodded "Donatello can go with you." She offered

"I can go myself." Hope said repulsed by the idea of that asshole going with her to do anything

"Donatello will go with you. You are safe here but just in case." Klaus said with a final tone to his voice. Everyone in the room was nodding their approval of the idea and hope sighed in defeat as she walked over to the stairs.

"Thank you for breakfast" She smiled "And for being around."

"Sure." Tesla smiled as she answered for everyone

**Okay so I think I forgot to tell everyone who Tesla was if you don't know already.**

**Tesla is a main OC from my Story 'Nowhere to Go" Maybe I told you this already….. I can't remember. But if you want to hear her and Klaus' story its up and you can read it. Her and Haley really bond in my story previously and I liked her so much I brought her back.**

**Tell me what you think so far. Comments or suggestions **** thanks for reading **


End file.
